pristinfandomcom-20200214-history
Spotlight
Spotlight is the B-side track of PRISTIN V's debut single album, Like a V. Lyrics Hangul= 깊은 꿈 너머로 온 듯한 빛을 따라 잠시 멈춰 나를 비춰 길을 잃어버린 걸까 Oh 불안한 나와 마주하고 있어 물음표 가득한 세상 아직 난 모르는 게 많겠지 생각 끝에 생각은 또 밀려와 몸을 웅크릴수록 선명히 떠오른 건 처음의 나 그 용기 쏟아지는 Spotlight 눈부신 Spotlight 달콤한 리듬 그 안에서 영원히 춤을 추고 싶어 그려온 Spotlight 날 향한 Spotlight 심장을 뛰게 만드는 걸 멈출 수 없을 만큼 눈부신 Spotlight spotlight spotlight 날 향한 Spot spotlight 눈부신 Spotlight spotlight spotlight 눈뜰 수 없을 만큼 수많은 별을 세며 치열히 고민했던 밤이 있어 고요한 시간을 둘러싼 긴 어둠이 걷혀지길 기도했어 누구도 예상 못한 상자를 열게 한 건 오늘의 나 이 용기 쏟아지는 Spotlight 눈부신 Spotlight 달콤한 리듬 그 안에서 영원히 춤을 추고 싶어 그려온 Spotlight 날 향한 Spotlight 심장을 뛰게 만드는 걸 멈출 수 없을 만큼 눈부신 Spotlight spotlight spotlight 날 향한 Spot spotlight 눈부신 Spotlight spotlight spotlight 눈뜰 수 없을 만큼 어디로든 갈 수 있다고 할 수 있다고 조금씩 조금씩 나 내일을 알아가 내가 그려왔던 나를 만나게 될 순간이 가까이 와 꿈결 같은 Spotlight 강렬한 Spotlight 차오는 열기 그 속으로 더 높이 날아가고 싶어 짜릿한 Spotlight 끝없는 Spotlight 내 전부를 뒤흔들고 있어 영원을 꿈꿀 만큼 눈부신 Spotlight spotlight spotlight 날 향한 Spot spotlight 눈부신 Spotlight spotlight spotlight 눈뜰 수 없을 만큼 |-| Romanization= gipeun kkum neomeoro on deutan bicheul ttara jamshi meomchweo nareul bichweo gireul ireobeorin geolkka Oh buranhan nawa majuhago isseo mureumpyo gadeukan sesang ajik nan moreuneun ge manketji saenggak kkeute saenggageun tto millyeowa momeul ungkeurilsurok seonmyeonghi tteooreun geon cheoeume na geu yonggi ssodajineun Spotlight nunbushin Spotlight dalkomhan rideum geu aneseo yeongweonhi chumeul chugo shipeo geuryeoon Spotlight nal hyanghan Spotlight shimjangeul ttwige mandeuneun geol meomchul su eopseul mankeum nunbushin Spotlight spotlight spotlight nal hyanghan Spot spotlight nunbushin Spotlight spotlight spotlight nuntteul su eopseul mankeum sumaneun byeoreul semyeo chiyeolhi gominhaetteon bami isseo goyohan shiganeul dulleossan gin eodumi geocheojigil gidohaesseo nugudo yesang motan sangjareul yeolge han geon oneure na i yonggi ssodajineun Spotlight nunbushin Spotlight dalkomhan rideum geu aneseo yeongweonhi chumeul chugo shipeo geuryeoon Spotlight nal hyanghan Spotlight shimjangeul ttwige mandeuneun geol meomchul su eopseul mankeum nunbushin Spotlight spotlight spotlight nal hyanghan Spot spotlight nunbushin Spotlight spotlight spotlight nuntteul su eopseul mankeum eodirodeun gal su ittago hal su ittago jogeumsshik jogeumsshik na naeireul araga naega geuryeowatteon nareul mannage dwel sungani gakkai wa kkumkkyeol gateun Spotlight gangnyeolhan Spotlight chaoneun yeolgi geu sogeuro deo nopi naragago shipeo jjaritan Spotlight kkeudeomneun Spotlight nae jeonbureul dwiheundeulgo isseo yeongweoneul kkumkkul mankeum nunbushin Spotlight spotlight spotlight nal hyanghan Spot spotlight nunbushin Spotlight spotlight spotlight nuntteul su eopseul mankeum |-| English= Following the light that came to me Through a deep dream It stops for a moment and shines on me Am I lost? I’m nervous The world is filled with question marks, still so much I don’t know Thoughts after thoughts wash over me The more I shy away, the clearer it gets My courage at the beginning Spilling spotlight, dazzling spotlight I wanna dance forever In this sweet rhythm Drawing a spotlight, spotlight on me It makes my heart beat I can’t stop Dazzling spotlight spotlight spotlight On me, this spot spotlight Dazzling spotlight spotlight spotlight I can’t even open my eyes As I counted the stars There was a night when I deeply pondered Surrounding the silent moments I prayed that the deep darkness would go away What made me open the box that no one expected Was my courage today Spilling spotlight, dazzling spotlight I wanna dance forever In this sweet rhythm Drawing a spotlight, spotlight on me It makes my heart beat I can’t stop Dazzling spotlight spotlight spotlight On me, this spot spotlight Dazzling spotlight spotlight spotlight I can’t even open my eyes I can go anywhere, I can do it Slowly, slowly, I’m getting to know my tomorrows As much as I thought about it The moment when I will meet myself is coming close Dream-like spotlight, strong spotlight I wanna fly higher Into the rising heat Electric spotlight, endless spotlight It’s shaking me up Making me dream of forever Dazzling spotlight spotlight spotlight On me, this spot spotlight Dazzling spotlight spotlight spotlight I can’t even open my eyes Category:B-Sides Category:Discography Category:Like a V Category:PRISTIN V Category:2018 Releases